


Won't Forget

by daddysexbangg



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Jumpertale, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysexbangg/pseuds/daddysexbangg
Summary: Tiny scene building quick-write for a friend. :^)





	Won't Forget

The rain pounded against his head like a jackhammer as he stood silently outside on the sidewalk, his dimly lit purple eyes focused on the door leading into the familiar studio apartment he'd come to know so well. The light was off, but he knew Alister was home. He just liked sitting in the dark like the broody man he was. Socks chuckled to himself, smiling at the thought of his lover. He'd been fighting the urge to come here, to see him again, but it was utterly useless. He'd jumped timelines for his own selfish gain this time, but the guilt he felt was not near enough to overpower the undying need to see Alister again. He'd never quite recovered from his death, and he didn't think he ever would, even despite having quite literally forever to do it. Socks had made sure to jump to a specific point in time where their relationship had already been established, mostly so it didn't affect anything important later on, but also because he simply couldn't wait for another single agonizing second. 

The studio apartment was quiet as Socks entered, wiping off his shoes and setting them aside. He slowly made his way to Alister's bedroom, taking in the overwhelming but welcome familiar smell. His things were neat and clean, all put away and stacked correctly in their places. He ran his fingers gingerly across the coffee table beside the black leather couch, pocketing one of the small decorative figures that sat upon it. Alister wouldn't miss it. 

As Socks neared the bedroom, he heard the steady drum of water coming from the shower in the side bathroom. He pushed open the slightly ajar door, silently entering the bathroom. The toned figure of the long raven haired man before him sent a chill up his spine and a warmth down in his groin, leading him to strip away his hoodie and pants. He slid open the curtain, startling Alister for a moment before he relaxed when he saw who it was. He was unprepared for the sudden kiss planted on his lips, but he quickly adjusted and wordlessly embraced Socks as he entered the shower. Socks pressed himself as close to Alister as he could muster, his arms wrapping around the taller man's neck. He was sure Alister neither knew why or how Socks had entered his apartment, but since it resulted in this, he didn't seem to care. 

The bathroom was no longer emanating just the steady patter of water, but had added soft noises of bliss and a faint thudding against the walls to its collection. As his fingers curled into the cold tiled wall, Socks silently urged Alister to be more aggressive with him, pushing backwards into his thrusts and his small frame yearned for more. He wanted to be sore, he wanted to have marks left on him, he wanted something to remember this moment by when he had to leave again. The water had long turned chilly, but it didn't matter to him. All he felt was the ecstasy filling his body, letting all of his shameful moans free, unfiltered. Alister had him bent over, his hands gripping Socks' thighs tightly, hopefully leaving bruises. He drilled into his smaller lover, greatly encouraged by Socks' response. He'd never seen him so outgoing in the act before, but he wasn't questioning it, much to Socks' delight. The more Alister thrusted, the more Socks begged for more, not caring about anything else but the touch of him. His stomach was winding itself up in knots, his toes curling as he couldn't help but tighten around Alister, thus earning a more erratic pumping rhythm from him as his own knots wrapped around themselves deep inside him. With a particularly loud yelp, Socks came, and hard. His entire body shook with pleasure, his orgasm only being heightened by the continued harsh thrusting from behind. Only a few close moments later, Alister found himself riding out his own climax, shooting his warmth inside of Socks like a bullet. With heavy breaths, Alister leaned over Socks and hugged his stomach, still inside him as he attempted to come down from his high. 

Not bothering to get dressed, they ended up a tangled mess in Alister's bed. Socks hadn't let go of him once, clinging to him like he'd die if he even loosened his grip. He buried his head in the crook of Alister's neck, not caring that his hair was wet as he ran his fingertips everywhere possible on his body. He kissed those lips he'd missed entirely too much, he'd run his hands through the damp black locks of hair atop his head, and he'd even run his palms up the bigger man's toned chest more than once. 

As Socks continued his body worship, Alister had started to drift to sleep. He watched as his lover slowly closed his eyes, his own filling to the brim with tears. Socks leaned in close to Alister's ear, whispering how much he loved him just before he slipped from consciousness. Once Socks was sure he was asleep, he untangled himself and covered his mouth to keep the sobs in, then going off to find his clothes before he came back into the bedroom. With one more look at Alister, he leaned down to kiss his forehead. His lips lingered there, and he had to tear himself away before he convinced himself to stay. He couldn't, he knew that, but a part of him wanted to ignore it. With a long, shaky breath, Socks left the way he'd come in. If he remembered correctly, Alister would mention it briefly to him the next day, and he'd have no idea what he was talking about. Alister would've been too embarrassed to continue the conversation, excusing the encounter as a shameful, but vivid, dream. As Socks opened the portal to the void, he took one last glance at the apartment, then disappeared completely.


End file.
